


All in a Day's Work

by catsteww



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, blink and you miss it mpreg, sterek with kids, very slightly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsteww/pseuds/catsteww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek quirked an eyebrow up as he looked down at Stiles, who put a finger to his lips to silence him, before gesturing to the bathroom door.</p><p>“Corn pops. Apple. Cheese string. Sandwich. Pickle chips. Cupcakes,” Dylan groaned again from the bathroom. “<i>Everything<i>.”</i></i><br/><br/>Derek was smiling with Stiles too, by this point.<br/> <br/>OR<br/><br/>Life with two kids under 6 was a sure way to keep Derek and Stiles on their toes. But they've gotten so good at this whole parenting thing, why not try for another one? Especially when one was very vocal about their discomfort while on the toilet, and the other went around stealing electronic devices on the daily.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

The thing with having two kids under six? Life was never boring. Stiles had come to realize this when a silent house meant shit was going down somewhere. Then he’d find his cell phone in the toilet, or the kids trying to climb out a window for shits and giggles. 

It was when Derek would walk into the bathroom and find the toilet paper everywhere except for on the cardboard roll where it belonged. Or when he goes to put their five year old to bed, only to find Dylan sitting on the floor of his bedroom with black sharpie all over his face. Stiles had found that particular instance hilarious, at least, since Dylan’s dark eyebrows looked _remarkably _like Derek’s, and Stiles was cackling all the way into the night and Derek had to smother him with a pillow to make it stop.__

__Sophia was their three year old angel with a technology problem. They look away from her for two minutes and suddenly she’s run off with Stiles’ tablet in one hand and Derek’s cell phone in the other. It was cute as first. Stiles would laugh whenever he found her waddling away with her arms full of electronics._ _

__“Look, look, Der! Can you tell she‘s part Stilinski?”_ _

__The laughing stopped when Stiles’ cell phone got dropped in the toilet for the first time. (Though Derek would be lying if he said he hadn’t smiled a bit in retribution. He was an ass hole, but Stiles loved him anyway.)_ _

__Both Dylan and Sophia had their quirks, Stiles mused to himself on the drive home from picking them up from school. Sophia, while being tech-snatcher of the family, was like Derek, silent and secretly fragile. Whereas Dylan was pure Stiles, and had the habit of getting himself into bad situations with his bladder. There was never a dull moment when he was sitting on the toilet, narrating every feeling and emotion he was going through as he dropped a log._ _

__“…And I have to pee _so much _. You’ll see!” Dylan promised with wide eyes from the back seat of the car.___ _

____“Wow, I can hardly wait, young man!” Stiles enthused back. He impatiently looked over his shoulder before switching lanes, scowling at the car that had been going about as slow as the kids on a weekday morning._ _ _ _

____“Soph, can you look out your window and tell me if that guy we’re about to pass is old?” Stiles asked, keeping his eyes fixed forward as they drove past the red minivan._ _ _ _

____“Old,” she answered from the back. Unlike Stiles, the kids had no shame staring at random strangers._ _ _ _

____“Knew it,” Stiles snorted. “He sure drove like an old man.”_ _ _ _

____“Old maaaan,” Dylan repeated, sticking out his tongue and going to rub it all over the window._ _ _ _

____“Dyl, tongue in mouth!”_ _ _ _

____There was a slurping noise and the tongue retreated._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, buddy.”_ _ _ _

____They pulled up into the driveway and Dylan immediately flew out, backpack swinging wildly behind him. Sophia diligently waited for Stiles to clamber into the back and help her unbuckle._ _ _ _

____Derek was in the kitchen putting together the kids’ sandwiches, Dylan already pulling on his arm and telling him all about his day._ _ _ _

____“…And we had a party because Liam is moving away, and he’s a bully so I was so happy but I pretended that it was because of the cupcakes. But I was happy with the cupcakes, too, but I’m even more happier to have Liam gone!”_ _ _ _

____“Wow, that’s…good..?” Derek shared an amused look with Stiles before giving his husband a kiss. Dylan made loud straining noises from where he was squished between them._ _ _ _

____“How was your day?” Stiles asked, rubbing his nose against Derek’s._ _ _ _

____Derek hummed, contemplating. “Better now.”_ _ _ _

____Stiles kissed him again before pulling away, “You sap.” He moved the plate of sandwiches to the table while Derek got the plates._ _ _ _

____After lunch found Stiles sitting in the hallway, hand over his mouth to try and muffle his laughter. Just inside the closed bathroom door behind him he could hear Dylan, sitting on the toilet and loudly hating himself for everything he ate that day._ _ _ _

____“I ate so much food. The poo will overflow the toilet!” Dylan moaned. “I don’t even know why I ate that much food. I will not eat that much food ever, ever again._ _ _ _

____There was a loud groan again and Stiles threw his head back, shoulders shaking with silent laughter._ _ _ _

____Which is how Derek found him._ _ _ _

____He quirked an eyebrow up as he looked down at Stiles, who put a finger to his lips to silence him, before gesturing to the bathroom door._ _ _ _

____“Corn pops. Apple. Cheese string. Sandwich. Pickle chips. Cupcakes,” Dylan groaned again. “ _Everything _.”___ _ _ _

______Derek was smiling too, by this point._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sophia joined them in the hallway, walking into Derek to give him a spontaneous, but welcome, hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles watched as Sophia stepped on her tip-toes so she could reach her hands behind to fit into Derek’s back pocket to slip his phone out. Meanwhile Derek just hugged his daughter back, unaware of his phone now in the hands of his three year old as she skipped away._ _ _ _ _ _

______He slipped down the wall to join Stiles on the floor, listening in on Dylan’s groaning._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The poo will overflow the toilet! Chocolate things. Chocolate thingies. . . . More chocolate thingies.” Dylan scoffed. “ _Everything _!”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Dylan moaned and grunted for a few more minutes before there was silence, followed by a “Daddy!”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles nudged Derek before he quickly scrambled away. “It’s your turn, baby!” He called over his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek bemoaned his existence until Dylan called out for him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you do when you’re at uncle Scott’s?” Derek asked, flinching at the first wipe of Dylan’s bum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dylan was leaned forward, his head between Derek’s knees while his dad cleaned him up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I wipe myself,” Dylan answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why can’t you wipe yourself here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Because I always leave some in there!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek laughed, grabbing more toilet paper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My bum feels _red _,” Dylan complained.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We need to get you to the hospital, little man,” Derek commented. “You poop too much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Noooo, please, I promise not to break the toilet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He farted then, and tensed up as if Derek was going to pick him up and toss him into an ambulance to send him on his way. It made Derek chuckle again, then pull Dylan off the toilet once he was all clean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dylan washed his hands and went flying down the hall, only waddling a little bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once bedtime came around, Stiles found himself puttering around his bedroom after pulling on his pajamas. He set his tablet on the bed, making a mental note to plug it in before sleeping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He smiled softly as Dylan’s voice carried all the way up the stairs, followed by Derek’s calm, short responses. They were in the kitchen getting a glass of water before bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Daddy?” Sophia poked her head into the bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, baby, did you go pee?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sophia shook her head. “Can you turn on the light?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles slid past her and was gone for a total of one minute to turn on the light. Sophia slipped past him and closed the bathroom door to do her business._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Coming back into his room, Stiles went to plug in his tablet to find it missing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was rushing into the bathroom in a flash, banging open the door with a loud, “Oh, no, you don’t!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sophia squealed loudly, seeming to be shocked at being caught in the tub with Stiles’ tablet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With a warning look from Stiles as he pointedly put his tablet away, Sophia smiled bashfully on her way to bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once the kids were finally asleep, Stiles chuckled to himself, pushing back the blankets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek gave him a questioning look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, nothing, just thinking of how weird our kids are,” Stiles commented. They both slid under the blankets, Derek ready for bed and Stiles with his tablet in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hmm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, like, Dyl and his insane bladder,” Stiles elaborated, powering up his tablet. “And Soph with her weird kleptomaniac tendencies. I don’t know if I should be concerned about her technology addiction or not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek, who was stretched out with his arms above him, sleepy and warm looking, gave a pointed glance down at Stiles’ tablet in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles followed his gaze and spluttered. “I-it’s different!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek hummed, unconvinced. Slowly reaching out, he pushed his hand under Stiles’ shirt, rubbing at the smooth, warm skin there. He slid to his husband’s side of the bed, nosing along Stiles’ jaw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We should make another weirdo to add to the bunch,” he murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles’ cheeks flushed. Derek kissed his way down Stiles’ neck while his hand moved up to rub Stiles’ nipple, eliciting a soft gasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Leaning his head back to expose his neck, Stiles gave a breathy moan before tossing his tablet aside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He pulled at Derek’s shirt, urging him to take it off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“God, why don’t you just walk around naked?” Stiles asked between moans. He ran his hands through the soft hair on Derek’s chest, reveling in the feel of it between his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I seem to recall trying it once but you scolded me and said it would scar the babies,” Derek murmured in response, pulling Stiles into a messy kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles slipped his tongue past Derek‘s lips, sucking softly at Derek’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I was young and stupid, baby.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After, when they’re cleaning up in the bathroom and Stiles is not-so-subtly admiring the beard burn that starts on his neck and moves down to between his legs, Derek, also still wonderfully naked, snorts under his breath from behind Stiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles finishes cleaning up between his legs and turns to lean his back against the counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What are you laughing about?” He reached out, making grabby hands until Derek’s warm body slid up to press along Stiles’ front._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek chuckled again into Stiles’ neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“’The poo will overflow the toilet’,” he quoted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stiles threw his head back and laugh. Their kids, ladies and gentlemen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> My little sister has been stealing electronics since she could walk. And Dylan's little toilet speech came from this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pulZ3jgLM6o
> 
> join me in obsessing over sterek and apathetic text posts: wolfybums.tumblr.com


End file.
